


Drunk

by Laraney9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laraney9/pseuds/Laraney9
Summary: Dean is drunk. Again
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 79





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Borracho](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800120) by [Laraney9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laraney9/pseuds/Laraney9). 

> This is a translation from one of my littles.  
I thank the incredible and wonderful Kamidiox for her help and invaluable support without which I would never write in English.  
If you see anything to improve, let me knows, every tip and lesson is welcome.  
Thanks for reading.

Dean is drunk.  
Again.  
Following his father's treads.

Sam no longer knows what to say, how to make him tell it, how to force him to share what rots inside him, from the day his father let him hunt alone.

With a broken sigh, Sam approaches the "kitchen" table and tries to get his big brother up, but all he gets is a growl and slap.

"_C'mon, man, don't do this to me_", Sam whispers frustrated.

Dean grunts something that Sam doesn't understand and clenches his fist in Sam's shirt, "Sammy", who looks at him expectantly. Dean opens his mouth, tries to focus his drunk eyes in his little brother, looks like he’s going to say something, but in the end, he just drops his head on the worn wood and snort.

Sam knows there's nothing more to do tonight, just carrying Dean's weight the five eternal steps to his bed. With a tired sigh, he leans towards him, putting Dean's arm over his head, then, before Sam can lift him, Dean clings, locking him in an alcoholic hug and whispering between tears,

"_Run away before I destroy you too_"


End file.
